The Goblin War
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: Part 2 of Veela and Her Wolf, if you have not read that please do so, as this story is not a stand alone piece. Femslash. Fleur has been captured by the Goblin King. Will her wolf be able to save her? Join me on this journey to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Part 2 of Veela and Her Wolf, if you have not read that please do so, as this story is not a stand alone piece.**

 **IRL The wife has been out of town this week and as a bonus you lovely readers get the next installment 4 weeks earlier than I thought would happen!**

 **Darker story, as war has now been declared.** **Possible threats of rape may happen, but no actual rape will occur in most likely any of my stories so no trigger stuff there. Probably torture to some degree, not sure how many chapters this will be but it definitely won't be a short 2-3 chapter stint, we're in for the long haul here.**

 **Everybody still here? Good! Crossover story with Labyrinth, as well as Twilight, but at the heart of it, it is still a Harry Potter story.**

 **Would it be a stretch to think that I've been listening to the Labyrinth soundtrack for extra inspiration…or David Bowie this week…oh who am I kidding, as a true child of the 80's I have been loving it**.

 **Characters will be as they were in the last story slightly OC to suit the needs of the story and we have moved past the world of HP cannon, let's see where the wind takes us.**

 **To begin chapters will switch off between Hermione and Fleur, picking up right where we left off. Fleur had been port keyed by the Tri Wizard cup by Victor**.

 **Disclaimers: will have smut therefore NSFW chapters, torture, cursing, femslash and gay wonderfulness in this story so if that isn't your thing turn back while you still can! Also I don't own anything, not Harry Potter, Twilight, nor Labyrinth..shocker**!

* * *

 **Fleur**

Screaming at the pull of apparation, feeling she had been sucked through a straw. Fleur scrunched up her eyes tightly, lungs expelling her pain.

They were unceremoniously dropped in the center of what appeared to be an old courtyard. Hard stone underneath her as she lay on her backside trying to right the swirling world surrounding her. Blood dropped from a cut from her temple where she was knocked hard on the descent and her body was already bruised from the final task.

Fleur knew that she was now captured. She could feel the anti-apparation wards surrounding this vast area.

Her heart ached for her wolf, her Hermione, her everything…but she shook her head. She would need all of her facilities to survive and outsmart whomever had captured her.

Escape

Evade

Run!

Three words she had go over and over in her head like a mantra. She would survive this, she would return to her love.

She thanked her lucky stars for what she had in her boots. Her bookworm had prepared her for anything in the undetectable extension charm, hidden away. She would bide her time when she might use those items. It would be as a last resort to search through them, needing them would mean that she would have no wand or other weapons. She would try other avenues first…if only her head and limbs didn't feel so heavy and the world would only stop spinning.

She knew that Harry was not with them, and that meant her wolf knew she had been taken, with that knowledge alone she knew a rescue attempt would be made eventually. If she could not escape, she could bide her time if she had to, her mate would find her, if this she had no doubts. Hermione would not lie down, she would fight tooth and nail for her. Fleur smiled at that thought, and decided it was time to sit up and survey the area.

Victor had scurried off somewhere after landing and for a moment she thought she might be alone. That feeling was short lived as she sat up. A huge horned furry animal to her right howled a low song. This echoing timber surprisingly summoned mighty rocks to roll around her, seemingly of their own volition. The rocks quickly encompassed the Veela, effectively trapping her from further movements.

'Thank you for that Ludo'.

.

.

.

.

That voice

.

.

.

.

Fleur would know that voice from anywhere.

A chill ran down her spine. It was the Goblin King himself. She had heard tale her whole life from her grand-mère about being weary of Goblins, not trusting them and tales of the Goblin King's cruel reign.

She turned her head slightly and looked at the only somewhat human looking Goblin in existence.

'I assume zat I have been taken to ze fabled lost Goblin City'

'Clever girl'

Jareth mused

'Although, those brains won't help you now.' He laughed cruelly

'No, now is when you will learn to be resigned to your fate.

What a pity.'

Jareth continued as he walked slowly around Fleur.

'By now your seemingly heroic act will all but assure the world will know of my intentions. This is my declaration of war. The port key heard around the magical world if you will…'

'You won't win!' Fleur managed out, the rocks allowing minimal movement

'Ahh but you forget, us Goblin folk are cunning indeed. Do you not think we would have preemptively struck wizarding kind without allies, without a plan, without knowing exactly what would happen once the ball began rolling?'

'You forget we know you are weak, the stories may be old by now, but they are still told by my kind.' Fleur defiantly stated

'Oh and what stories are those, I do hope you would enlighten me.'

Jareth asked with much disdain, disbelieving that this girl knew anything of him, beyond his name.

'Selene…no, Cindy...zat wasn't…

.

.

.

Sarah'

He had continued to walk around the champion, until she got to the last name. He blanched…she knew…

Fleur raised an eyebrow noting his reaction, choosing to play on his weakness, after all, she knew the tales well.

'Ah yes zat waz her name, Sarah wasn't eet?'

'What do you know of it girl?' he spat

'I know zat she left you, humiliated you… it must hurt knowing she left you, not for another man, but so she simply could grow up.

After you gave her everyzing , turned the world upside down for her, but you didn't realize she had yet to let go of her childish ways, she was a teenage whiny muggle, one that didn't believe in our world. The journey you forced upon her nearly sent her to the muggle loony bin, did you know zat?

She waz an impulsive teenager, I'll give you zat, saddled with being responsible for her much younger brother. Caught between a child, clinging to her toys, and yet yearning for the freedom of adulthood. But truthfully Jareth…really, lusting after un bebe…only fifteen year old?'

Jareth scowled deeply at the Veela.

'Watch your tongue girl.'

'Oh really, can't take the truth? Does eet hurt?'

Jareth got chillingly still and gritted out loudly

'Don't tell me truth hurts little girl, because it hurts like hell!'

Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily he recomposed himself.

' Nevertheless, I will have what I and my brethren are due one way or another.'

He got a wicked smile as silence stretched on beyond what was comfortable.

'I suppose congratulations are in order.'

Fleur just stood there confused. The quick turn of conversation giving her whiplash.

'Tell me…what do you plan on naming it?'

Fleur blinked owlishly. For the life of her she didn't know what he was rambling on about.

'Just what do you mean? Crazy old man…' muttering the last part in French

'I suppose you truly don't know.'

Jareth laughed and continued staring almost offhandedly as he inspected his nails.

'You and your young mate sired a child, by the smell of it, it happened last night, filthy beasts don't know how to shower when they are done defiling one another, I could smell the stink all over you when you arrived.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

At this bombshell Fleur stumbled back, shaking her head and unconsciously placing one hand protectively around her flat belly through the rocks.

'Wha…?! Un petit? But…how?' Fleur let out as an almost prayer tears dropping wildly out of her eyes looking down.

Jareth sneered triumphantly

' Yes Veela, it grows in your belly as we speak. The specifics are of no consequence to me.'

He said dismissively

'The tiny being's magic beats meekly but it will grow stronger day by day.'

Fleur smiled as she closed her eyes.

'My wolf, my Hermione look what we created.'

Fleur muttered happily to her belly. Her happiness, however was short lived, as the Goblin King took great pleasure in continuing.

' That little one is to be my future.'

Fleur was broken out of her happy bubble.

'What do you mean Monsieur?'

Ignoring the question he continued on as if she hadn't spoken

' That baby may have just saved you from an early demise, and definitely saved you from the beatings I had planned so meticulously for you Veela.

The ultimate prize of this war will be for your young one growing to be my new Prince. Of course you won't be alive to witness their reign, I have no use for you after you carry your flea ridden mate's spawn to term. The sweet justice of the supposed 'light' side losing their heart will drive your wolfy beast insane, what a pity…but they brought it on themselves. This surprising bundle of joy, happily changed my plans!'

Jareth gleefully states, then continued on is diatribe.

'A great muggle saying states that- those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it…well the wizards and witches never learned that us Goblins are a proud race, and they should have known better than for us to be treated no better than slaves! Forced to be their bank tellers, and refusing to allow us even basic wands! We are looked upon with such disdain and mistrust, well we can no longer endure it. The Goblin Rebellions of the past are much less a cautionary tale as they once were. A subjugated species will remain that way only for so long before the inevitable happens.

This could have been easily avoided on their side of things, but you! Veela, you are magical beasts same as I, yet you are free.

However, our score to settle with your clan goes farther back than you may realize. The Delacours specifically have a debt to settle, one which I will gladly collect in the form of your corpse and child…but enough about that, that is a story for you to ponder and I will illuminate just why your death will be such a victory for my brethren at a later date…

When your brat takes the potion I am concocting as we speak, and transforms the filthy half-breed into a pure royal goblin child, one to be feared, strong and fierce, our plan will be complete and world domination will be but a thing of inevitability.

Think about that Veela, as you sit in your dungeon you will be sequestered in, and know this…your friends can not save you anymore, you might as well accept your fate, no one is coming for you. As of today your days are numbered…I'd say about nine months to be exact.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **yay Friday updates!**

Underlined in this chapter only is Hermione's inner thoughts

* * *

 **Hermione**

Lost to her own anguish and pain, she had howled her sorrowful cries into the stadium evening air. Her father being the only one who could tether her to the living world held onto her for her dear life.

She knew how he was the only one to have felt this pain before, how it tore him up inside and made him the most feared wizard of all time. This anger he had caused so many meaningless deaths in his time and hers. She knew from his life that she would not, could not give in to those callings for blood.

She did the only thing she could think to do, looking to catch her Alpha's eye she set a piercing stare until the professor transitioned seamlessly into a very pregnant Tabby cat.

 **Alpha I will be back, I assume my father will come with me, do not let anyone follow. I don't want to hurt anyone, I need time…time to..**

- **Go little one, I will take care of everything. Get your mind right, your wife will need you when you come home.**

 **Thank you Tabby**

The animingus swiftly transitioned back to her human self. Minerva turned directly to the man who was clutching lovingly at his hurting daughter's furry back. She quickly spoke a few words firmly to Tom.

'Hold on laddy, protect your wee one'

That was the only notice Tom had before his daughter took off full speed into the depths of the forbidden forest. As he was already on her back he just held on for dear life.

Luna had made good on finding ingredients for the process to reverse the horcruxes that were created. The effect had been that his hair had finally grown back, a nose thankfully re-appeared and other smaller changes. He appeared now, not as a psychotic killer, but a broken man. As such he felt the wind rush through his hair and beard.

Tom had often ridden on his Leah's back in his youth, but she had always been so careful with him. He was more precious to her than gold. Leah was the quickest in her pack, knowing that fact she was always mindful of her precious imprint, her heart on her back.

This pace set by his daughter however, was beyond any speed Leah could get to, it felt as dangerous as holding on to a runaway muggle train with oily hands. His Hermione trusted the wizard to hold on, besides how could she even think while in that much pain?

They sped in erratic directions for what seemed like an eternity. So lost in her grief, she didn't realize where she was heading. It wasn't until she saw the familiar cave door she had been in front of only this morning that she stopped moving. Oh, how that seemed like more than a lifetime ago that she had been here with her wife, her love.

She had not heard the thud and groan from her father being catapulted off of her back. In fact she barely realized that she had transitioned back to human, when she felt her father's cloak settle over her bare, shaking body. He easily picked her up and cradled her to his chest, like how he wished he had been able to do when she was just a babe. Tears came easily then.

He walked them both into the warm cave and transfigured a large comfy bed for his only daughter. He sat at the head of the bed, back to the headboard while his daughter in his lap refused to move. Hermione for her part, was lost to her grief entirely.

She felt the impermanence of life. Her twisted mind had a circular kind of rage filled reasoning.

They leave, they all leave.

I thought she was different…

My parents, not the tragic end to the ones who bore me, but the ones whom raised for me. They never truly wanted me. I was an accident in their life. They did come to see me as more of a status symbol, than an actual daughter. I was never their idea of what their daughter was supposed to be. They never cared to get to know me.

Gifts that however sparingly given, were always spoken to whom they thought their daughter was. Pink, why has she always been gifted pink? Yes she was female, but no…just no. If they had spent just five minutes spending time in her presence they would know that wasn't her.

They never got her…she had always felt like she had no place to get upset by those things, after all they weren't physically or sexually abusive…but they were neglectful. Leaving her months on end before being accepted to Hogwarts. Her father at the time had been a lecturer, and her mother rationalized that she had heard that too many marriages had ended when the children left, that she left Hermione to her own devices.

Once she even overheard her mother speaking to a friend. Her adoptive mother was vehemently speaking about how it was abhorrent that some people left their children in the care of strangers, stating firmly that:

' I raised my kid!'

...Hermione had been 10 at the time...

and that was when her mother began traveling months at a time with her adoptive father...

Hogwarts has been a godsend.

Her buried, but never resolved issues of abandonment had influenced her life more than she could possibly know. She put up walls when she met new people, after all if they would always leave, how could she open up and get attached if they would always leave her.

How she looked, played into her fears congruently. She was bushy haired and buck toothed when she was younger. Even though through learned magic she had fixed both issues to some degree . At first glance people used to hate her, judge her. 

So she retreated into herself. If people always hated her and would always leave her, she would grow a thick skin, push those away whom would leave anyway. Making those who might not leave of their own volition a self fulfilling prophecy. It was the only way she knew to protect her fragile heart. She would never admit to being weak, to need love, comforting physical touch that never came.

She was alone, she was always alone. Even her family abandoned her, she felt so alone.

It was at this whimper and fresh new set of tears that her father, Tom clutched her tighter to his body. Leah had often retreated into her own mind. Physical touch had been the only comfort that would soothe his shifter, she was angry at times, a truly tortured soul. Words were meaningless, but touch was real, tangible, holding the broken pieces of his imprint together. So, doing the only thing he could, he held his daughter, stroking her hair gently.

But she wasn't alone, she suddenly felt her fathers gentle touch. Her biological father that wanted her…her biological mother had wanted her…he had sworn that he would never leave her, and all of his actions had shown her of that very intent.

That brought her thoughts back to her

Fleur.

My love, my heart she did not leave me. In my bones I feel it that deeply, she will never leave me. My sweet loving wife. She was the first to really see me. She was the only one truly worthy of my trust, without reservation. Had she also been unconsciously pushing her away, the best thing to ever happen to her?

Horrified at the thought she paled considerably

I have to get better.

She needs my head to be right.

When I get her back, I need to be the mate she needs me to be.

Without reservations… reservation…my extended pack! They care, my mother's old pack, my Alpha, my current pack they care. People do care, my Luna cares for me. The flock, the centaurs, the in-law Veela's, the Cullen's…

Merlin, I'm not alone.'

She stopped feeling sorry for herself at that realization. They all needed her, her imprint needed her.

She stood up, with the help of her father. Mindlessly transfiguring the borrowed robe to a loose tank top and shorts.

She paced

She thought

Her Fleur, the glow of the cave was so bright, so colorful during their last encounter here, she had looked so beautiful...the glow had been...bright light...that had never happened before...what was different on that night? Perhaps she should resear...

Thoughts shifting so fast, driven by so much emotion.

Her imprint had not died, she had been taken!

Anger resurfaced with a vengeance, but her rational mind took over from her erratic animal baser instincts.

'Ineed to center, I need to get strength, allies we need allies…'

Walking back and forth, mumbling quickly, waking back and forth.

'The Cullen's gave me their allegiance...this act must mean war has been declared with the Goblin King…'

Back and forth, mumbling, and back and forth.

'…perhaps that means that the Voltouri is on his side…'

Back and forth

'He probably got my father's old allies, by how he was attacked…'

Back and forth

'We have Hogwarts, the centaurs want to be Switzerland…but maybe if they hear about my Fleur..'

Back and forth

'And the Veela will be planning action as we speak…'

Back and forth

'This may work, Jareth may be banking on me breaking down, beaten into submission, broken…he doesn't know I'm a Riddle…'

Back and forth, the last comment filled Tom with pride.

'Tom…dad..DAD! Oh Merlin you are here!'

She turned to search for her now bemused father, leaning against a cave wall, relieved at the turn his offspring took, how she collected herself with her logical, wonderfully beautiful mind.

'We have no time to waste.'

Tom smiled in response.

'I've been thinking, we must have a traitor in our midst, besides Victor moody pants.'

'Why do you say that little one?' Tom asked

'Dunno, just a feeling I have. Let's review our allies. I know I can trust you so, for now let's plan and do a pro-con list. Giving as much detail as possible, how we met them, their reactions, their motives, well anything of importance…oh and wormtail…let's not forget familiars!

It would not do, to not learn our lessons from the previous wars!'

' ah, I might be able to help you on that side. I can summon the maurauder's map and charm it to show the familiars only. This will show their true names.'

'Bloody brilliant pop!'

Red eyed but excited Hermione wrapped her arms around her father whispering 'thank you'. Before pulling back.

'Right, so the first thing we need to figure out is…'

For the next twenty-four hours the pair planned, set plans in motion, and redrew whom they counted without fail as allies, questionables, and untrustworthies.

The mighty Goblin King may have struck first and deep, but to quote the muggle Isoroku Yamamoto:

" I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve"

They were the giant in this scenario, and their resolve was terrible indeed. Fleur would come back to them, even if the world and their enemies had to burn of that Hermione was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: just this chapter Fleur's thoughts are underlined**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my mate, my wife, my love of 14 years. I am happy to announce that she is 18 weeks pregnant and we are expecting our first baby in our little family. A little girl will greet us in the new year if everything goes right, I couldn't be more nervous…not sure what kind of ma I'll be, although my wife assures me I will be the fun ma, not the more serious mom she thinks she will be…only time will tell. She has had loads of input on this chapter, as she is the one carrying our little cub. So again huge thanks for her inspiration.**

 **Without further ado, happy Friday update day! Back to the story!**

* * *

 **Fleur**

-Un bébé…

Fleur caressed her stomach, she thought to herself, thinking back upon when night turned into day in the cave. The colors that surrounded them, such an afterthought then to their passionate love making, but so much more now. She had no idea then that they were making a new life force, created by their magic and their love.

-My Hermione, my heart I miss you. Please be ok, we will get through this love. I know your wolf is hurting, I wish I could soothe your wounds. I wish you knew about the little one…our little one…

A lone tear escaped the sitting Veela's eye.

-We made a little life together… The perfect little being would have part of her mate's amazing soul, perhaps her kind eyes, her tenacious spirit…

Crying more, Fleur cursed her pregnant hormones on not being able to control her emotions better.

She had taken stock of everything she had socked away in her extendable boot. The most immediately valuable items she had with her was: her invisibility cloak that, while not as powerful as her mate's brother Harry's it did the job; as well as her potions ingredients. With the two of these items combined she could set up her laboratory and brew anything she needed under the cloak.

As her pregnancy was to progress she was sure that she would have more morning sickness, as well as need for other healing potions, not to mention a way to supplement nutrients she would not be able to get here in capture.

Fleur definitely had warring emotions, because on one hand, she was ecstatic that they made a child with just their love and magic, a life they would be able to share together, Merlin willing. This was most definitely her Veela side showing through. That side was possessive of her booming life, rage over anyone whom would dare harm her little one.

However on the other, more human side, she was nervous and scared.

-Sweet Merlin what did we do! I'm not old enough to be a parent, I'm still a youngling myself…what if Hermione hates me…what if she leaves me…what if she thinks I cheated on her when she sees my condition after being gone so long…I will be so alone…

However that line of thinking was quickly shut down, when she logically thought about her mate, her loving, fiercely protective, bookworm wolf.

She couldn't stop the spiraling thoughts however.

-Our life is going to change so much, I don't know if I'll be able to handle this…are we ready for this?

Sure, they had several discussions about having a few liters of pups, but that was all academic, and wistful soft conversations of hopeful youth speaking on the very distant future.

This was real, this was permanent…this was sudden…

She could not deny that she felt the little life growing inside of her. The feeling was odd, and yet full of such wonder. Fleur had already noticed her stomach growing these past few weeks in captivity, her hips and breasts ached…

-I'm sure my mate would be all too enthusiastic to offer and massage…

Fleur thought with a chuckle to herself.

Not everything was filled with wonderment at the amazing creation of life. She often had gas at the weirdest of times, morning sickness began rearing its ugly head if she did not feed the beast when its first request would be made. Potions only went so far…and she was uncomfortable. She felt fat, unattractive…often she could not sleep because of the acid feeling down her throat, even muggle tums didn't seem to soothe her aching belly.

Fleur envisioned her child tugging on the umbilical chord when it wanted "womb service" as she called it. She thought it comical to think the youngling would be tugging hard on the chord when the babe didn't get fed immediately, so much like her other mother already...

Her cravings hadn't been too crazy as of yet, and only seemed to be wanting tacos, tacos, and more tacos. Such an odd thing to want, especially being French, but her mate had introduced her to the muggle concoction and she loved it.

Fleur had been treated fairly, she was fed plenty, and even given anything she requested food wise. She had even had gotten a copy of the Daily Prophet, well daily. She surmised that the latter was given to disparage the French witch.

The ever horrible Rita Skeeter had gone on non stop about the light side's losses. She relentlessly focused on discounting her wolfy mate. Daily accounts of Goblins and the dark side imposing their will and taking over many aspects of wizarding life was hard to take. The unregistered animingus obviously still resented Hermione for capturing her in that jar for a month in her beetle form. Not to mention the open threats at the Tri-Wizard tournament her brave lioness threw at the reporter.

Rita was not the only witch or wizard giving one-sided reporting of the war. The ministry officials had been overrun by Death Eaters and apparently that control stretched to the newspaper as well.

Fleur did not know if the ministry had completely fallen, but she had a feeling it was no longer a safe place for the masses.

Word had gotten out that Goblins now had the one thing that had been denied them since the last Goblin Wars.

They had wands.

This thought chilled the Veela to the bone. Goblins were shrewd, peculiar creatures, as well as very powerful. Their magical power had been mighty in the last wars, so much so that all wizarding kind had been wary of the little creatures having wands once more.

Post Goblin War Britain had been a tough pill for the proud creatures to swallow. Their lands had been confiscated, their magic limited to wandless, not allowed to ever form any armed forces, and they had faced joblessness at the beginning that incited more rage, humiliation, and hopelessness than they had ever experienced.

It was a stroke of genius that a former Ravenclaw had, to put them in charge of the financial systems with overwatch at the beginning. The jobless Goblins had always loved the art of deal making and were shrewd businessmen. The jobs seemed to subdue the angry creatures, but apparently that was not to be for long.

The creatures had apparently had the last laugh recently, because they had used their contacts in the Daily Prophet to put out a false report of a slew of break-ins at Gringots. The call to come and claim the remnants of their vaults had lured many a witch and wizard to their death and/or imprisonment. Those who arrived were trapped in their own vault, left to die slowly of starvation or madness, whichever came first. Their new allies the acromantula were put to good use in some vaults of those they especially despised… Apparently the Goblins didn't care about blood status, and had harmed each wizard equally…such was their cruel rage.

Fleur had never been more happy at her once thought muggle born wife. She knew the wolf had diversified their wealth and the wealth of those closest to her. The order, as of this year had withdrawn almost completely out of Gringots and their galleons were invested and grew exponentially in the muggle stocks and safe bonds.

Jareth had taken to a daily lunch brag session with the young mother to be, and boasted about many things that had been happening since her capture. Goblins had, in years past had a long standing deal with grave diggers, galleons for wands, had been the name of the operation. The shear number of wands at their disposal was astounding, wizarding greed seemed to outweigh their good sense.

-what have we done all this time? If we had only learned from our history, perhaps we would not be doomed now to repeat it…

Fleur thought to herself.

Jareth would often be found saying

'Forget about the baby'

Or counting down audibly the months and days until the child would enter the world and as he put it

'…and you'll be mine'. He would maniacally laugh each time towards her belly.

She had almost transformed too many times at these statements, her rage was palpable these afternoons she shared with the loathsome Goblin King.

True to his word, however she had not been assaulted, or treated ill by any of the surrounding troops. Fleur counted herself lucky that the one thing that most women whom were captured had feared the most would not happen to her for the time being.

Her wife needed to find her…

She needed to escape…

She needed to keep her baby safe and out of the hands of anyone whom would ever do them harm…

It was in this desperation that she hatched a plan. She thought this through, minding every eventuality she could think of. Two weeks later she finalized everything. This would not be a short goal, nor easy one to accomplish. The dangers were untold, and hardships unnumbered, but she knew in the end the Goblin King would hold no power over her.

Her plan would take six months to come to fruition, that would leave one month left of her pregnancy so she would not give birth while in capture. She could not lose her baby…her world…even though she had not yet meet the child, she loved it with all of her being. Without hesitation she would die to make sure her babe would live, something she never thought she would say. This plan had to work, if her love could not rescue her in time. All of her previous escape attempts had failed...This was the backup plan to end all backup plans.

Fleur began inventorying everything she had again, and made a list of the things she needed. She could do this, there was no other option. Her life was not nearly as important now as her little one, her cub…

She allowed one final tear to escape, before she lost herself to her task. She rubbed her belly lovingly, cooing softly in French.

 _Soon baby, you will meet your other mother and she will shower you with love. You are so loved young one. My little miracle._

Un bébé…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Real life has been crazy, been out of town with training, and had a longer than normal bout of writer's block for this story. That being said I'm so glad to finish this chapter. The chapters to follow are going to be geared towards them finding each other, yes but this is also a war so after this chapter don't be surprised if you see battle scenes, all warnings that apply to that type of scenario. Thanks for reading, love all of you lovely readers!**

 **Bold = pack mind link conversations**

* * *

 **Hermione**

*Crunch, snap, whoosh*

The loose earth gave way to the heavy beast trudging through it.

*pant, inhale, exhale*

The beast sees its prey off in the distance.

The beast slows down, eyes flicking back and forth. Belly dragging on the, now higher grass obscuring the predator down below.

Ears back, scenting the air, the beast peaks it's head above the cover and zeros in on its target. A herd of deer milling about in the brief break in the heavy trees. The open meadow in the forest leaves the prey an easy target.

' **Easy'**

The beast raises off its hackles and tenses every muscle right before it launches towards its prey, silent and dark as the night sky.

Closer… closer….almost there…

' **Now, NOW CUT RIGHT!'**

Confusion in the beasts' head, too much thought, not enough instinct.

' **Your other right!'**

' **Grrr just shut it, I can't concentrate when you both yell at me like that!'**

In its aggravation, the beast lost its prey to the wind where they seemed to scatter.

' **Grrr I lost them! It's your fault, I can't handle that many voices in my head!'.** The large beast turns on its brethren, heading right for their flanks, biting and growling in deep anger.

The two elder work seamlessly as a team, swiftly taking down the larger, younger shifter. The largest beast has her head knocked back on the ground below. She still fights through her aggression, kicking one of the dogs in the gut and shakes off the other. They get back at the aggressive fight, she had a deep bite mark above her eyebrow that, even with her accelerated healing will leave a nasty scar. The shifter sees only red and continues through her pain, wolf taking over her human's mind completely. Instinct without her imprint to soothe, the sting of loss too soon, too deep to be of a single mind, of a human mind clearly. She fights blindly and full of rage, friend is seen as foe and she fights with everything she has.

The elder men communicate silently and eventually tackle the youngling on her back, exposing her belly and the werewolf biting down on her exposed throat, the black dog laying across her belly, holding her down. She can't move, she can't do anything she is helpless, just like she was when her imprint was taken. A sorrowful howl is let loose, and she finally submits in sorrow.

' **There there, young one**.' The werewolf finally releases her throat, sensing the change in demeanor. He softly nudges her slumped form with his snout. ' **In the upcoming battles, do you think it will be silent?'**

' **No Remus, it won't be'**

' **Do you want a repeat of last battle Hermione?'**

Harrumph… ' **no Sirius'**

' **We want you safe, and strong enough to get your imprint back, so we train, you have helped me get in touch with my beast, and so I will hone in your skills dear packmate of mine.'**

' **it was nothing Professor. Thank you for all you have done for me. I'm sorry I have been such a prat, I can't seem to control my beast'**

' **Then perhaps you shouldn't try'**

' **Huh?'**

' **Hermione we are our beasts, and they are us, to deny them is to deny our own nature. You have had a great loss, and I sense your human side has come to terms with things, but your wolf… well she is just a bundle of anger right now, however young one if you are not careful you will lose her completely, or yourself, think of what happened to your father in his mourning.'**

The wolf stopped all movement, it seemed to click in her wolf's minds'eye.

' **You are right professor, I can't thank you enough.'**

' **Hey am I chopped liver!'** the black dog said indignantly, stomping a furry paw.

The pair chuckled at their third party .

' **Never, not liver...more like a slightly gnawed beef jerky.'**

Grrrr

' **Oh come off it old friend, the little pup was only teasing you.'**

' **Huh, fair enough, but break time is over back to it. Focus.'**

The she wolf rolled her eyes, but nonetheless shook off her furry coat and got back on her paws.

Stalking forward…

' **Drop down little one, that's it, belly to the ground, do you smell it?'** Remus said softly in their pack mind link

' **No, not really** ' eyes dancing towards the elder werewolf.

' **Ok close your eyes, sense the prey, smell them, clear your mind of everything. Hear their distant heart beat. Focus only on that sound, and once you have it pinpoint the direction it comes from.'**

Hermione closed her eyes, her huge wolf form still lying on the floor of the forest. She cleared every thought, pushed aside her constant worry for her imprint. She pushed aside her fear of not being strong or smart enough to reach her in time, to not reach her…there the heartbeat! Everything else melted away, finally something she could focus on.

' **Ok I think I have it now'**. Hermione stated.

' **Think or know? There is a difference**.' Remus queried.

' **Know, I know I have the scent now** '

' **Good, good pup now as quiet as you can move forward'** Sirius nudged from behind

Hermione stalked forward, silent and swiftly. She once again tensed when close, but before she jumped like last time she shut her eyes one last time and thought a singular thought:

.

.

.

 _Fleur_

.

.

.

Opening her eyes everything else was unfocused, unimportant, closer than last time, she had snuck up on her prey, never alerting the animal of her proximity. Now clear minded she let loose her instincts and launched forward digging her teeth into the soft neck of the deer hide, a honorable quick and merciful death. She would waste nothing of this kill, she would use every bit of the animal, this would mark her focus, remind her of what she had to lose when she lost concentration.

' **Good show pup!** ' The black dog licked at the massive wolf's chops

Hermione smiled, today marked a little over a month of training to get Hermione to zero in her thoughts enough to hunt.

Since the abduction of her imprint she had been temperamental, irrational, unfocused, an entire wreck. The battles they had fought in had been too close for comfort. She had not been able to set aside her anger at losing her imprint when it came to her enemies. That anger caused the two of them to constantly guard their friend, she had been exposed too many times, her throat too easy a target. Sirius the smaller dog had to play the part of a usual wolf female's mate. He would place his head under her throat, protecting it as she snarled like a wild beast in her rage.

This is why they set to training her so diligently. They needed her to win the war, they needed their friend alive.

Reading her now cleared thoughts, and renewed single minded focus, they both breathed a breath of relief. They had finally broken through to her, finally gotten her to see the bigger picture. Her human side had gone through that revelation in the cave with her father, it had just taken her wolf a little longer it would seem to learn the lesson.

Tonight they would feast on the prey at the bonfire ritual she learned from her mother's people. Forever burning the lesson in her mind, the dance of victory in battle and mournful song for those whom they had already lost.

The ritual would be complete with the act of making a dagger from the kill. Metal transfigured by her Alpha and the handle of antler. The Alpha would enchant the dagger to pierce the hide of any beast or human, magical or muggle. She would wear this in her boots, tied with a leather strap from the hide of the deer, sheathed in the skin of her honored prey.

This marked a change for her wolf, human and wolf as one, finally ready to face the rest of the war. She would be better for her imprint, she would get her family back.

* * *

 _Flashback to earlier this month_

Tom had really dug deep and helped his daughter suss out their truest allies and foes. True to Hermione's character, they made a pro/ con list of thorough reasonings behind their decisions. They fully agreed that the list may or may not be true, but they were the best decisions they could come up with on their own, based on their knowledge. The highlights of said list were…

The allies:

Crookshanks- pack bonded with him, can hear him talk, too lazy to betray…however if enough tuna was involved…

Bellatrix McGonagall- mother of Minerva's child, double agent, best mate to Tom, Tom would trust his life with her, protected Hermione time and time again, put her own family before anyone else when she gave up her ruse of being a death eater, protected her wife even while tortured in Azkaban

Minerva McGonagall- unwavering loyalty to the light, sacrificed precious time with her wife for the greater good, has always had Hermione's best interest at heart, Alpha of Hermione's pack

Luna Lovegood- mostly social outcast, and doesn't care about doing what others wish her to, unwavering loyalty to Hermione, undeniably covertly intelligent

Harry Potter- brother to Hermione in all but blood, has suffered all his life for the greater good and has come out the other side stronger for it, generally good guy, saved Hermione and Fleur countless times

Narcissa Malfoy- loves her little dragon, was protective of Hermione's mother and Tom, loyal to all family

Andromeda Tonks- loyal to the light, has never cared about blood purity, stands up for her beliefs

Nymphadora Tonks- quirky, funny, trustworthy, brave, metamorphmagus

Centaurs- not willing to fight, but pledged oath the protect the young wolf

Cullens- will fight if need be, use only if have to

Jacob's Pack- same as Cullens, don't show hand, they will be last chance backup, they all deserve peace.

Remus and Sirius- packmates, unwavering loyalty

Fleur's Flock- no question where they stand

Fleur's parents and sister- no question, family

Ginny- unwavering loyalty in every aspect

Snape- double agent, but after Bella showed her hand he came clean as well, it came out everything had to do with his love for Lily. Harry had spoken to the man upon Draco's insistence, and they shared in their deep loss for the woman.

Plausible untrustworthy people :

Familiars- Peter pedigrew was prime example of this loophole

Seamus- fair weather friend to Harry (con), loyal Gryffindor nonetheless

Draco Malfoy- insufferable prat, but loves Harry, has come around with the emergence of knowledge of Hermione's bloodline, loves his family. Con for him is his father, and his possible influence from being his heir

Ron- past relationship with Victor, opportunistic climber, past homophobic slurs, has shown loyalty since however, the jury is still out on this one

Bill Weasley- Hermione did not trust him. The one time he met Fleur a few weeks ago before the final task, the looks he gave her set her blood aflame, that was HER WIFE!

Percy Weasley- opportunist, suck up, works at crooked Ministry under death eater and now Goblin rule

Definite Foes:

Victor – kidnapped Fleur, admitted to being a death eater, all around doofus

Fenir- death eater, proven enemy

Goblins- had just declared war

Lestrange brothers- proven enemy, death eater

* * *

Having concluded their list the pair made to exit the cave, when a peculiar scent invaded her senses.

Fleur's shirt…

It had her usual scent on it, but something a bit…more, if that made any sense…

Her father, whom had just exited the cave queried if she was coming or needed more time. She mindlessly bunched up the article of clothing and put it in her beaded bag that she had started carrying since the abduction. Perhaps she would ask her Alpha about it later…

* * *

Checking the familiars in the castle had proved to be the best decision they had ever done.

Not one, but five familiars had turned up to be goblins or Death Eaters in their animingus forms.

Crookshanks lead the capture of the nefarious animingi. His new beau having been a great influence, caused the cat to exercise more as well as show off in acts of heroism. Cuddles were always a great motivator for the previously lazy cat.

All the familiars had been arrested except Hedwig. The order had not been able to find out whom the owl was in their original form, but many had their suspicions…

Finding out Harry's oldest friend was a traitor had been such a deeply felt loss that he broke down in his Dragon's arms.

The owl had only been avoiding the young scar head's room because of the young couple's nightly…and sometimes daily rather exuberant bedroom activities.

The pack sent word to the remaining Order members that they knew they could trust and had them check with their familiars, rounding up another twenty-five stragglers.

Word had come along about the goblin bank holding hostage and torturing many a wizard and witch.

War had officially been declared at the taking of Hermione's imprint, but this act from the goblins struck fear into the very people they needed on their side. This could be the rallying cry they needed for the newly emerging side of the light.

A daring plan had been set, the new skills Hermione had learned would be put to the test, they would get them out at all costs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: IRL big news! Our own first child is finally here, a beautiful baby girl! My wife was a trooper, long and complicated medical stuff happened but both my girls are doing great. My little cub is currently in the hospital crib beginning her education in the classics, starting with some James Taylor.**

 **So with an over abundance of fluff in my real life, my Christmas gift to you is a little fluff for yours. This will also have relevance to the next chapter. I know it's been a while, but I have a good bit written on the next few chapters, just not happy with what I have yet, some more work to do, and some real life work to do. Enjoy!**

* * *

' _Zis little piggy went to ze markeet, zis little piggy stayed home..'_

' _Stop that Fleur, it tickles'. Hermione giggled._

 _The pair were enjoying a calm Saturday afternoon a few weeks after the first task. Most students were at the present time either devouring sweets and butterbeers in Hogsmeade, or playing at the Quidditch pitch._

 _Fleur had been invited by the flock to the Three Broomsticks, something about Rosemerta making them a fancy seven course French meal. She surmised that the barkeep had decided the inhumanly beautiful Veela flock were good for business._

 _Fleur had been inclined to go, missing the lightness and sophistication of French cuisine, or at least the barkeeps' attempt. Fleur had told the flock she was waiting on Hermione before she made up her mind. Her mate had school work she needed to finish before she joined them._

' _Already so… how do you say…whipped?'. Amille teased_

 _Sporadic laughing and nearly disguised snorts of amusement could be heard._

' _Oui, but have you seen her sexy mate? I wouldn't mind being whipped by her.' Gabrielle joked._

 _Fleur shook her head at her sister's antics._

' _From what I hear dear soeur, you are quite whipped yourself. Wiz ze red headed witch non.'_

' _Oui, she iz quite fun, in fact, I am due to the broomstick closet by charms class soon.'_

' _And what number would you be on now?' An amused brunette Veela asked._

' _25'_

' _Non zat can't be, unless you are truly slipping dear sister.'_

 _The younger blonde let out a sigh, 'Zis iz true, but my fiery lover iz all about ze multiple orgasms, so zat does bring my numbers down slightly…lucky me however! Oh and that thing she does with her…'_

 _The sound of the carriage door opening and closing got their attention. The young wolf blinked at the assembled Veela, but smiled goofily when she saw her beautiful blonde._

' ' _ermione Zis is a happy surprise to see you so fast'. Fleur squealed excitedly._

 _Hermione fill out laughed at that. 'Did you just…squeal?'_

' _Non…a Delacour never squeals.' Fleur said raising her nose in mock arrogance, until she chuckled. '…errm I thought you had a class project you were finishing.'_

 _Hermione shook her head at the deflection, but wrapped her arms around the lithe frame of her lover. She nuzzled into her neck as she took in the alluring scent that was purely Fleur._

' _Mmm just finished actually.'_

' _Zat iz most opportune, ze girls wanted to go to ze…'_

 _She was interrupted by her mate shaking a new bottle of soap for a bubble bath and a ridiculous eyebrow raise. Fleur stopped mid sentence and when her brain registered what was being offered she launched herself at her mate. Naked time always overruled socializing time._

 _The flock laughed at the show and promised to bring a helping of food for their Alpha._

 _Gabrielle had gotten a mischievous look in her eyes before loudly stating, 'it eez ok Fleur we will just get a doggie bag for your petit puppy.'_

 _To that Hermione had rolled her eyes, but dove back into the full snogg blindly going towards Fleur's room, never breaking the kiss._

—

 _Currently they were basking in the relaxing bubble bath. They faced each other, with one of Hermione's feet held in Fleur's grasp._

' _Oh but your little toes are just so cute, I could just eat zem up!'_

 _Fleur said this and then mock nibbled on the phalanges, sending her mate into a fit of giggles. The wolf thrashed playfully trying to get her foot away from the silly Veela, as she slowly slid down the large claw foot tub until she submerged her head, gurgling and gasping for air._

 _Gurgle noises 'Fleur…'. Gurgle gurgle_

 _Fleur, let the foot go and was lost to her laughing, watching her normally put together mate._

 _Hermione eventually righted herself and sat up with a ridiculous amount of soap on top of her head._

' _Oh zis is too much, what do we have here…a how do you say… Père Noël wolf?'_

' _Père Noël…oh errmmm Santa?' Hermione guessed._

' _Oui, Santa…Zis is a funny impersonation of ze Santa hat non?'_

 _Hermione gave a deadpanned look as she shook her head of the soapy suds in a very wolf like manner, successfully covering the Veela partially in the suds._

' _Har har har, very funny Fleur.'_

 _Fleur gave a relaxed chuckle._

 _Hermione smiled and leaned forward wiping some soap off of her Veela. She leaned down and kissed her mate lightly while straddling her lap. Breaking the brief kiss she looked down at her favorite blonde._

' _Glad you zink zat I am funny.' Fleur said as they separated from the soft kiss, suddenly serious. 'You know I love you, right?'._

 _Confused Hermione replied in earnest. 'Of course Fleur, as do I.'_

' _I just…, you know, even without the mating pull, I think I would have fallen for you regardless. I don't want you to think zat I am only wiz you because my instincts, not to mention the fact that the stars apparently also told me you were my one and only.'_

 _Hermione smiled softly, and enveloped her within her soapy arms, tight._

' _Oh I know, I feel it deep in my soul Fleur, I burn for you and only you…_

 _I burn for you…'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! So good news! After almost 2 years of writing here entirely on my phone, I finally have a working laptop! I'm sure my eyes will thank me, now that I'm seeing things in regular size. Hopefully that means less errors, but as I am human, not all errors are found, oops I'm not perfect.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing...that covers all my bases I should think :)**

 **This chapter will have some cursing if I remember right, and will jump around timeline wise so be prepared for that...Also the next chapter will fill in the gaps that this chapter leaves.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Last time**

 _I burn for you…._

* * *

Hermione's senses slowly came back, as her nose was filled with the smell of smoke, ash, and the unmistakable putrid scent of burning flesh.

'Hermione!' someone gruffly called out to her from the distance, her foggy brain barely registering any sound beyond a constant ringing in her ears. Time seemed to stand still in the chaos. She felt like she was not witnessing her own life at that moment, it seemed too raw, felt too numb.

'Oh Merlin my head.' Hermione said, shaking the fog of the memory from her consciousness, tears prickling at the edge of her eyes at the renewed fresh memory of the loss of her imprint. She felt worse than when Fleur was first taken, somehow felt the loss deeper if that was even possible. The feel of Fleur's Veela skin was too much, her soft sweet scent was now soured as it mixed with the ash of the inferno and death lingering around her. The smell of her sweet imprint burning in agony entered into her…

 **No!**

She had to talk herself out of that line of thinking, quickly before she would be completely catatonic, lost to her sorrow and the all encompassing feelings of helplessness.

'Not now, breathe…you need to breathe, you can get through this and save your imprint before this war is through. First breathe. One step at a time, breathe dammit, just breathe.'

Growling at the fact that she hadn't been able to stop her love from being kidnapped, her anger flared and she shook her head. Hyperventilating as she spoke to herself, uncontrollable shaking all over her body.

'Grrrr ahhh (sharp inhaling) , now move your (inhale) damn (inhale) body (inhale), get up.' She said resolutely to herself, breath finally slowing to a manageable level once she finished her statement.

She shook her head once more, eyes still closed, and tried once again to get up.

'rrrr...grrrr...ahhhh!'

She was stopped, however when she finally noticed the heavy burning support beam lying across her midsection.

'What in the bloody hell?' she said to herself as she finally opened her eyes.

Slowly it dawned on her…the bank….the hostages…the smell…so many dead…

* * *

 ** _Time shift back one month…_**

'Ok so, Gringotts…seriously? THE bloody impenetrable Goblin bank? Have you gone completely mental Hermione?!' Ron cried out, voice cracking at the end.

' You have heard the same reports I have Ronald'. Hermione grumbled in response.

Against her better judgement, The Order seemed to be forever trusting of one, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Herself and her father soley remained unconvinced. Their words of warning fell on deaf ears, as no one but Bellatrix and Hermione truly trusted Tom. The Order knew he had helped the light side after the final task in the tournament, but his atrocities had been so harsh, so evil drive so fierce, it was no wonder they were distrusting of the once Dark Lord.

The questions eventually came pouring at Hermione from most all sides, it was inevitable really:

-How could she trust the Dark Lord?

-How could she forgive her father for the atrocities he had committed?

-Was she cut from the same cloth?

\- Could they even trust her?

The questions about her father she understood. Hell, she had her own reservations…especially once she found out what he had to do to split his soul to crate the horcruxes…she shivered just thinking about it.

In a way she supposed she could never truly forgive him for his acts and previously held pureblood beliefs. If she was honest with herself, she felt truly torn.

With the turn in events, and the loss of her imprint she could, however finally understood certain aspects of his atrocities he committed. All in all, if she had the same set of circumstances she may have…no…no she wouldn't have…would she?

They had grown closer, that much is true. He had grown kinder, more open. One by one once each horcrux had been cleared caused a piece of his soul to be brought back together, he became more human each time. The man that everyone knew as the soulless heartless monster was disappearing before their own eyes.

Hermione held a dichotomy of opinions and emotions. Could she ever truly forgive everything carte blanche? No…obviously not. She had been raised muggleborn for Merlin's sake, no matter what those beliefs you are raise with from such a young impressionable age die hard...However, what growth her and her father had done was a start. Hermione noted that as she changed, so did he, they were becoming closer, and healing old wounds.

In the end Tom had sworn allegiance to Minerva and Hermione alone, and that was good enough for the alpha and her Beta.

The question about his penance…that was a question for another time…the world she knew was truly too complicated at times. How could one think of that while she was in her own living hell. Her heart ached in her chest, she had a constant bruise from how much she rubbed it during any day. The wolf inside was constantly switching back and forth from gnawing and clawing at her cage to be let out and find her imprint, and off whimpering and lamenting at her deep loss.

The final questions the others would ask, regarding her own allegiances, however were utterly preposterous. Any person whom asked, immediately went on the secret growing list of questionables she and her father had compiled.

* * *

The official report from the Daily Prophet was the instigator of the captures. It had been the slimy Rita Skeeter that had alerted the masses to the false slew of break-ins, leading many to untold horrors. Hermione wondered if the woman was coerced or just opportunistic. She leaned more towards the latter, but wouldn't rule out any option until she knew all aspects of the story.

The timing of the articles , however were too close to her imprint's capture to be unrelated. Reports began flying in of the kidnappings happened only moments after the young Delacour Veela was taken. An official declaration of war was made that next via The Daily Prophet. Jareth wrote the article himself, complete with a picture of the tied up proud Veela struggling against her magical restraints surrounded by several wand waving, maniacal looking Goblins. The headline in the paper read:

' _As the world falls down…the inevitable rise of the Goblin King'_

The article had been had cited several demands and grievances for declaring the war. These grievances stretched all the way back to the war reparations from the previous Goblin wars.

Hermione had thought on the statements of said grievances and made a mental note to speak privately to Nicolas Flamel, as he was the only wizard left alive from that time. The odd cagey man that she met after her first year had been a constant pen pal for the bookworm. He had always seemed delighted at her studiously curious nature, and having lived several lifetimes was a fountain of knowledge.

…

Jareth continued in his article, with making bold statements about the end of Wizarding kind as they knew it. The only ones who were to be spared were the ones whom would deflect to his side. Blood purity was no longer an issue, as the Goblin King despised both equally. Acts of violent rage was promised for those who remained unaligned with them. Jareth said he was to start a new world order. This new world would be one complete with a new breed of youth. He called them his Goblin Youth, compliant to his way of thinking. The tag line of this new breed was haunting for the young wolf:

 _The new world order will be Lead by the spawn of a union of the unpure. The Goblin Youth will be raised in the light of the True King, showered by his hate._

The last statement did not sit well with Hermione at all for some reason. A deeper pain in her chest formed whenever she thought about this, she could not explain this feeling that she could not shake…

* * *

 ** _Immediately after the Tournament..._**

The end of the tournament was officially marked by the sound of Hermione's howl of despair.

It was in this sould crushing moment that the Bulgarians had tried to sneak away.

It was a coincidence really, that Hagrid had just happened to be walking Fluffy at the same moment. He noticed the Bulgarian team sneaking back on their ship.

'Thick as theives they were' He told Professor Snape and the onxy haired Mistress McGonnogal-Black, as they had been chatting close by. Both merely raised an inquisitive eyebrow and went on to search for themselves.

Bellatrix had never gotten on with Karkaroff, never trusting the man while in service of Tom as a Death Eater. So when the opportunity provided itself, with a maniacal cackle she suspended the ship mid-getaway transport. Bellatrix turned the magical ship sideways, letting the cold water of the Black Lake begin to invade the cabins below.

The great squid took the advantage the eldest Black gave him, and let his tentacles break the ship apart into tiny pieces. The squid letting out a watery chuckle at his good fortune of fun times.

Some of the Bulgarians managed to get away from the watery scene unharmed, but the lucky remaining had been caught with ink and slime covered broken skin. The unlucky Bulgarians went down with their ship, becoming lost souls captured by the mermen and merwomen down below.

Aurors that had encircled the school for the tournament ran towards the lake at the sound and once Snape told them what had happened, they quickly apprehended the visiting scoundrels.

* * *

 ** _Time skip..._**

A month, it had taken a month to devise a plan to free those in Gringotts. The light had attacked many Death Eaters in that time, but not attempted such a feat as to break into the impenetrable Goblin establishment.

…

 ** _The day before breaking into Gringots…_**

Minerva and Bella had been lounging around in her quarters getting her swollen ankles rubbed by the eldest Black sister when a sudden knocking sounded at their door.

'You expecting anyone luv?' Bella asked her wife, stopping her massage

'ahh, donnae stop lass, my ankles are the size of muggle baloons.' Minerva grumbled

Bellatrix laughed softly, but continued to massage her love.

The knocking got louder this time.

The pair looked at eachother and Minerva let out a frustrated huff, stomping to her door. Bellatrix wisely shuffled to their bedroom to give her love her privacy.

The door wrenched open to a shocked brunette.

A soft sigh left Minerva's mouth, but she said nothing. Hermione looked at her mentor and said:

'Min could I speak with you for a minute?' The suddenly shy wolf asked her mentor.

Minerva's gaze softened at this and said,

'Of course, Hermione I'm sorry, it's just these bloody hormones are driving me crazy... come, sit. Now, what seems to be on your mind?'

Hermione stepped into the office of her friend, chucking as she pushed some errant balls of yarn out of her walking path. The Tabby did love her cat toys after all.

The young woman sat down, sighing before she spoke, hands clasped in her lap eyes downcast.

'It might me nothing…

.

.

.

and I keep forgetting to ask you…

.

.

.

but what can, if any… besomecausesforaperson'sscenttochange?'

Minerva blinked... 'Pardon?'

Hermione took a deep breath, and began again, 'Professor, what could be some causes for a person's scent to change?'

Minerva paused at that, mind going through her vast memory histories of mates and their mating scents.

'…err umm, Ahem...well my dear the only explanation that I could remember would be the addition of life. What I mean to say is that one's scent only changes when a babe is on the way…of course Morgana's theory of...'

Everything else fell away to nothingness. Hermione froze, the words coming out of her Alpha's mouth fell on deaf ears.

A baby…

Her…baby…

She was stunned, elated, scared, rage-full, lost…

Their last night together came back to her full force, the passion, the bright color explosions, the feeling of their Magic's mingling…

.

.

.

A child…her child...could it be true?

.

.

.

Hermione was not aware she had been crying until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Her Alpha had noticed the change in the young wolf and understanding dawned on the Scottish witch. With great joy came great sorrow today.

The elder witch put a hand on her ever growing belly and looked down sorrowful for her young friend.

'Oh my cub'. Was all the professor had to say to break Hermione out of her thoughts and launch herself onto her elder mentor and pack leader.

* * *

 ** _Next time…back to current time…_**

 _Coming back to in the bowels of the burning bank the wolf reared its head, Golden eyes flared as Hermione growled to herself_ _._

' _Grrrr move your damn body!'_

 _A strength she had thought left her once she lost her imprint came roaring back and she slowly felt the beam move._

 _A tall figure in the shadows towering above the wolf began a slow clap, voice somewhat familiar broke through the rage, shocking the young shifter, further lodging the beam into her midsection._

' _Bravo, bravo you mangy mutt but I'm afraid that…'_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, ok I teased this chapter, but that will be for the following chapter. This chapter took on a life of it's own as I was writing. The next chapter will be completely devoted to the gringots bank and will have violence and gore, this chapter as well to some extent, so here are your warnings. I will be updating as soon as I can get the next chapter written and do it the justice I feel it deserves. Again sorry for the teaser without delivery, but I felt it was better to give you a better chapter, than to just slap something together that didn't make sense for the sake of just furthering the story too fast. Patience my lovelies.**

 **As always reviews are like putting on a warm hoodie fresh out of the dryer on a cold day.**

* * *

Minerva had held her cub for hours. Soundless cries, too if the lung wails, the ceaseless walking and muttering back and forth hysterically across her living room floor. Minerva witnessed it all, and somehow she knew it would not completely soothe her Beta.

Bellatrix had eventually joined them, sarcastically complaining of the carrying on and shouting about. She flung

Tea and biscuits their way before grumbling about her beauty sleep.

Hermione had laughed at the usual grumpy witch, whom never lost that bit of insanity she was so famous for. The levity of the moment was welcomed, Hermione knew what the dark witch's intentions were.

So, one with softness and the other with sarcasm, the couple talked the distraught wolf, through her torment.

To be separated from one's mate was tough enough, but to be separated when that mate was possibly with child…for Bellatrix it felt like history repeating itself. She would protect Leah's child like Hermione was her own.

…

Once the couple felt that they had reached the limit on the help they could do, they bid her a good night. One immensely worried for her cub, the other praying to Merlin for a chance to keep her family safe.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly back to her room in a daze that night.

A baby, how could that be true

a baby

her baby…

Being raised as a muggleborn, some things were definitely lacking in her magical education. If she had known she could get Fleur pregnant, surely they would have taken some…err… precautions…right?

Did Fleur for that matter realize this could happen? Did Fleur know she was with child, she had to know by now, right? What does Her wife think about having her child? Is she being kept healthy? Oh Merlin is the baby safe?

Are they even ready to have a baby, they are both so young themselves, barely of legal age… if it hadn't been for her time turner use she would definitely not be of legal age…

Restless

It was a restless night, the poor wolf had tossed and turned until she could lay no more in her bed. Frustrated she huffed, threw on a pair of shorts and tank top, and rushed out to the forbidden forest, completely foregoing any sort of coverings for her now hard soled feet.

In a rage she shifted unthinkingly, shredding her clothes mid-lunge once in the dark tree line. She destroyed trees, scaring most of the supposed monsters in the dark wooded area. For tonight, she was the scariest thing anyone could encounter in that area. Seething rage, yellow eyes flashing, hot saliva dripping from her strong teeth, as she tore into tree after tree, throwing massive trunks into ancient magical oak trees circles.

A sorrowful howl eventually escaped her mouth. Finally comprehending that she truly had not known all that she had lost when Fleur was taken.

A child!

Her child…

' _Aroooooooooooooo'_ she howled

So lost she fell to the ground in whatever clearing she landed in when her energy was lost to her. She began weeping in her canine form.

Through her sorrow she eventually transformed back to her bare human shape. Soul wracking sobs could be heard in the still of the forest.

Hermione's logical mind knew she needed comfort and advice to pull herself back together. Advice she could not get from those at the castle, her beast needed to be reassured, to be mollified.

Out in this place there were but one group of beasts capable. While she did not want to put these sentient beings in harms way with the upcoming battle, she could take solace in their wisdom and camaraderie. She closed her eyes and remembered what the elder centaur Magorian told her not long ago:

* * *

 _Flashback_

' _We know something big is coming, war of a large variety, but at the time being cannot offer our assistance to your cause. We have lost too many brothers and sisters, our kind is on the verge of extinction and must preserve our species. However we will not turn our backs on you or your mate and flock, our fellow creatures. While in this forest you and your Veelas will be protected always.' The centaur stepped forward and leaned down, placing a palm on Hermione's right front of her shoulder. Bright colorful light, and power radiated from the pressed palm and the centaur spoke the ancient language, that was a mix between whinnies, neighs, and Latin, while concentrating on the outstretched hand. He ended his incantation and removed his hand stepping back._

 _Hermione looked down at the new marking going back from the bright light to a black single arrow with a line of what looked like Latin written upside down, she surmised that it was placed that way so that she could read it without difficulty._

 _'Young one, we have given you the marking of our people, this is our sign to our brothers and other kin that you are under our protection always_. _In a time of need press your left palm over the marking and repeat the words etched under the arrow that only you will be able to read. The translation is –_

 _Brothers, assist in my time of need, spoken –_

 _Fratres, in adiutorium in tempore tribulationis_.'

* * *

Present time

Blinking Hermione stood and took a deep breath. She placed her palm over the magical marking, bowing her head, and muttered the words she had been taught.

 _Fratres, in adiutorium in tempore tribulationis_.'

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

Then just when she thought her words had fallen on deaf ears, she could just make out a solitary whiney in the distance.

Light hoof sounds turned into thunderous galloping as the herd came closer. The wolf in human form, stood her ground numb, tears streaming down her face.

The honorable centaurs finally appeared in the clearing their hard gazes softening at the sight of the broken wolf.

Seeing them approach, the proud wolf dropped to one knee in respect, head bowed.

'Rise young one, what is it we can do for you?'

Hermione stood and raised her tear filled eyes to the magical beasts and began.

'Honorable Magorian and brethren assembled. As you must know, war has been declared, and my mate my imprint, my everything has been taken.'

The leader spoke softly. 'Yes young one we have heard of your great loss.'

She nodded and continued, 'it has recently come to my attention that she may have become with child, my child, our child…before she was taken…they took my wife and in all probability, my child from me'. Deep sobs wracked her body, and she fell back on her knees to the forest floor.

Sounds of angry hoofs hitting the earth made the area quake.

Still on shaky knees, she looked up and continued.

'We just received word of our adversity's intent. While the words are held in riddle, we believe that if Fleur is indeed pregnant, he plans to steal my child and raise it as his own, bathed in hate as he put it... Oh Merlin…I don't even know what will happen to my wife!' She fell forward to her hands and knees.

A female centaur approached from the back of the herd. Silence overtook the herd as it parted ways for the one held in the cradle of their safety stepped forward. It happened to be Magorian's wife. Aerwyna, was her name, and she dropped down and cradled the tall shifter in her arms.

'Shhh childe, breathe. Just focus on breathing and the sound of my voice, there there.' She softly threaded her hands through the curly locks of hair on the brunette, massaging her scalp with slight scratches of her fingernails.

Kissing her temple, Aerwyna then pressed her forehead to the distraught young wolf.

'There there young one. Just breathe, that's it.'

Slowly Hermione came back to herself and clutched her entire body to the bare centaur whom held her.

She whispered into the kind woman's ear. 'Thank you…'

'Aerwyna young one, I am mate to Magorian, herd Alpha.'

'Thank you Aerwyna, thank you to all of you.' Hermione hugged the kind centaur, and after a few minutes once she felt more together, she stood.

'Honorable centaurs, I seek your guidance and wisdom.'

Magorian spoke. 'You have it young one. Ask your questions.'

'I am so guided by my emotions with the loss of my imprint, my wife, my child, my mate. I don't know how to focus enough to think beyond my loss and rage. How can I possibly survive a war so I can save those that I love, those they my being lives for, if I cannot hold myself together? How will I keep myself from becoming my father, from losing myself completely to my inner beast?'

Many moments of silence passed before Magorian nodded to his mate and she stepped forward.

'You breathe.'

.

.

.

'…breathe?'

Hermione gave a skeptical, bewildered look.

Aerwyna chuckled at the young wolf.

'Yes young one, you breathe. Simply breathe, when you cannot focus on anything else, when you feel the loss of control, when you feel the pain of losing your imprint and child you have yet to meet, you just breathe.'

Hermione blinked at that. Could it really be that simple? The bookworm in her, bristled at the simplicity of the answer, surely there was a potion, or an advanced….

But perhaps that was just it, she was approaching the problem as a witch, not a magical beast, which she was…

…

The wise centaur continued.

'If you are in a situation, begin with what you can control and go from there. Speak to yourself, it may sound silly but you are the brightest witch of your age are you not?' Aerwyna asked

Hermione blushed at that comment, always humble about her brains, 'that's what some people say…' she muttered.

'Right, so all you have to do is talk yourself through the steps you have to take. Begin with your breath, then go from there. This will calm your inner beast from ripping out of its cage. Focus will be your ace in the hole as it were. This is no simple task young one, you will be lost to your emotions, but just remember to breathe'.

Hermione calmed, her over analytical mind feeling like it short circuited at the seemingly simple solution.

…

The other centaurs gave their advice throughout the night, and the young wolf spoke strategy with their herd strategist. She changed her path alone in her mind for the following day. What she could change without other's knowledge might just save her life, if they indeed still had traitors in their midst.

The evening died down as she walked with Aerwyna, the kind centaur soothed her soul, and for a short amount of time she felt like she had a true mother figure in her life that understood her beast side. They parted ways before dawn broke and she returned towards the castle.

Hermione has yet to shift back to her wolf form, preferring the soothing wind on her scorching hot skin. She felt the calmness of the night wash over her, and she did not want the rage her wolf felt this evening to come to the surface again.

Before she made it past the woods she had been so lost in thought that she came upon her good friend Luna without scenting or hearing her first.

The airy blonde had a satchel of Hermione's clothes and a bright smile. She had made a makeshift swing out of flowers and vines, and had been singing a happy tune.

Once Luna saw Hermione she smiled as she stood and walked to her distraught friend. They embraced without any words need spared between the two friends and when they parted Hermione took the clothes gladly and quickly changed.

'Come wolfy, your Alpha is waiting. I wouldn't make her wait, the Nargels have been swarming her all morning.' Luna said as she reached up and scratched behind the wolf's ear, causing Hermione's leg to involuntarily shake.

Hermione shook her head once her friend finally stopped, and laughing she scooped up her dreamy blonde to giggling all the way to breakfast.

* * *

The end of the tournament and the announcement of the declaration of war forced Hogwarts to close officially for the year. O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. Were postponed until the following school year and finals were waived in favor of the safety of the students.

Hoards of well to do parents snatched their children up and departed, sometimes the country entirely. Others not so well off lamented at the end of the safety of their children.

Hogwarts, without meaning to be became a safe haven. The Order headquarters had been established publicly, their walls showed the strength they had yet to build.

Reluctantly members of the previous dark side but had become hunted, or had tried and failed to stay out of the conflict entirely came clamoring at their gates for sanctuary. Word of the Goblins' brutality spilling forth their trembling lips.

Prominent pureblood family heads of households had been hunted down one by one and then literally severed and proudly displayed on the newly erected wall around Gringots and other Goblin owned institutions. Their severed heads dripping with the dried blood, final facial expression of pure horror etched on their disembodied faces.

The once easily accessed banks now were surrounded by a wall of fire and stone. The Goblins' allies the Giants and Trolls were used as uneducated brute force workers, building said walls as the reinforcements for their institutions.

Those whom had been lured to their doom to Gringotts were the deepest blows to those on the side of the light. Their screams could be heard still to this day. If they were to turn the tide of this war, they absolutely _**had**_ to attempt a rescue.

…

Long held blood purity prejudice had been uneasily tossed aside at the castle. They did this in favor of surviving the war with the powerful Goblins of War, as they took to calling their side, still hunting wizards and witches alike.

These whom were previously blood purist had a particularly hard time adjusting to their new reality, but as most had been Slytherins they were cunning, and indeed bread to survive.

Dumbeldore took to his most important task of interrogation of the refugees. A skilled Leglimens rival only to Tom Riddle, he was the obvious choice. His whimsical nature disarmed most of the prickly men and women. However, those whom weren't swayed took the Veritisum unknowingly in the offered Ginger Newts with their tea service. The truth would be told before they gained entrance to the safe haven.

The Order decided much to Dumbledore's dismay that the new leader of their side would be the pack's Alpha. Professor McGonagall after all had never put the lives of children at risk. Her advice had never left the person she had been imparting the wisdom totally at a loss, as was the case with the elder Wizard. While it was without question that he was most likely the most powerful wizard of all time, his intentions and methods had left a bitter taste in most everyone's mouth but her clueless brother in all but blood, Harry.

The Scottish Witch had proved trustworthy and direct, her tactical mind

sharp as ever. Perhaps the best quality of her leadership, however was her use of conference of those surrounding her. She listened to all sides and had discussions of what they were to do. A stark contrast to the elder wizard indeed. It was clear to everyone that the witch cared deeply for those in her charge.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the great hall**

Minerva was indeed in a mood, however, this morning. Being so far along in her pregnancy she was forced to stay at the school. Outvoted by everyone at the table in charge, she had no choice to stay. Minerva had been muttering that she was pregnant, not an invalid, loudly to no avail. The dark witch raised an eyebrow and cackled insanely, circling her wife and mother of her cubs to be.

'Oh come on Min, you're a bright witch, what do you think those cretans would do with you if you were captured? In your state? What will happen to our little ones?'

The last bit was said with a soft hand placed on the ever growing belly of he Scottish witch.

A short huff and a crossing of her arms was all the answer she gave.

Bella bent down and kissed her wife passionately, threading her hands in her wife's impeccable bun, long ebony streaked hair flying every which way. She walked her wife back into the closest wall and snogged the life out of her.

Breaking the kids finally the Scottish witch countered.

'Be that as it may, I am not an invalid!' She kissed the eldest black just as passionately, switching their positions.

Growling into the kiss, Bella picked up her wife by the back of her legs, wrapping them around her voluptuous body, and with surprising strength switched positions again. She muttered something most likely salaciousness dark to her wife as she thrust her hips in a dominant fashion. One muffled embarrassing moan later and the dark witch lowered her wife back to the ground and kissing her once more sweetly before strolling away. A whistled tune from the smiling maniacal witch broke the silence of the Great Hall.

Those in attendance not sure if they actually witnessed their usually stoic, put together Deputy Headmistress writing in submissive ecstasy just moments before, in front of their very eyes.

Hermione had walked in moments later giggling with a dreamy blonde in her arms to the silent stares of her peers.

.

.

.

The silence stretched on for a few moments as she slowly set her friend down.

.

.

.

Hermione still looking forward leaned down to her friend and whispered,

'Did I forget to put on my shirt on again?'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: standard I don't own anything disclaimers…**

 **Also check the warnings for this chapter from last chapter. Gruesome in parts, so maybe don't eat a big lunch before this read…**

 **Song in this chapter is : Metallica's 'Blackened'.**

 **This has been probably the hardest chapter to write, which is probably why it took so long to complete...I hope what I have had in my mind translates to you guys. I've probably done at least ten revisions of this chapter before posting it, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Ok so I just finished writing this…way more gory than I had originally planned, so huge warnings if violent acts bother you in any way DO NOT READ!**

* * *

The rescue mission had just begun. Loud pops of apparation and a single black trail of smoke filled the gates of Hogwarts until the only sound that remained was that of the forest, and above shone a pristine moon on a starless night.

Stark contrast to the now peaceful sights and sounds Minerva, hormone and anxiety ridden turned to the sympathetic shoulder of her former student turned once dark enemy. The Scottish witch let loose all the tears she had been hiding, she no longer had to be strong for her wife.

These times were definitely hard to grasp. How had their realities shifted so fast and so irrevocably?

Tom Riddle, held his former professor as she sobbed uncontrollably. Others at this point had walked back to the safety and solace of the school grounds, leaving those two to stand vigil. Hours after the departure of their most treasured in the world, they stood. Both simply _willing_ a positive outcome from what was to surely be a daring rescue mission. The intel they had been given was supposedly good, but one could never tell as Tom knew too well…

So, they waited.

Standing, until the pregnant witch could physically stand no more. Unwilling to part from the entrance, and stubborn to the end, lest she miss her wife and beta's return. Tom smiled knowingly and conjured a three sided magically heated shack. This structure was complete with a table, two chairs, ottomans, and blankets.

The Hogwarts elves visited sparsely, bringing tea and food to the elder witch and wizard.

Not a word was said to each other the entire time their loved ones were gone.

…

The world could not have kept Bellatrix away from keeping Hermione safe. Not when she failed to do so for her mother Leah. Bella had felt torn, because of her wife and cubs. It was logic, really, she could not allow them to be put in any danger. After all, why did she go to Azkaban for over fourteen years?

The only answer to an impossible situation in Bellatrix's mind was a simple one. Tom, one of the darkest, most powerful wizards of all times was also the only person in this god forsaken world that Bellatrix trusted completely to keep her family safe. It was true that Dumbeldore was amongst the list of the greatest wizards of their time, but he just could not be trusted by the dark woman. His willingness to let Harry suffer with his muggle family was but a footnote to the lengths he was willing to go for his beliefs and war efforts…no there was no one she would trust more with her wife's life than her oldest friend Tom.

Reluctantly the father had felt the same way. He had to let his only child go on the mission with his former dark lieutenant. Hermione was as stubborn as his wife and he knew she had to do something to get then closer to her imprint.

The former dark lieutenant and leader stared at each other when discussing where each would be, desperate eyes searching and receiving the slightest of acknowledging nods and the … breaths of relief. Bellatrix had always been a woman of maniacal action, her insane persona had to come from somewhere after all…

…

Poppy, Narcissa, Andromeda, and a team of other skilled healers were on standby in the medical wing waiting for the emergency medical portkeys to be activated.

* * *

Tonks, Bellatrix, Hermione, and Bill Weasley had been sent ahead on the first wave of infiltrations.

'The Black's and a Weasel, a mission we will go' merrily chimed Bellatrix as the made their way to the first staging area. Tonks and Hermione just snorted in response and the eldest Weasley scowled.

While Hermione had been wary of Bill for the looks he gave her imprint, she conceded that his knowledge of the bank trumped any unfounded notions of his intent. He had worked there for over a year prior to the war breaking out. Still…her wolf rattled in its cage to be let out and splay the man that dared ogle its other half. Especially when she first smelled the stink of half-werewolf in his blood.

The attack that had forced him out of the cushy job before the war was declared had inadvertently saved his life. Greyback had slashed the redhead after some scuffle in a tavern, the details had been very fuzzy. However, the end result was a wizard that every full moon had taken his meat on the rare side and exhibited extreme anger issues.

.

.

.

…still…he had shown nothing but loyalty to Dumbeldore and the light thus far, and so she went against her better judgment and followed his lead…for now.

…

The second wave to hit was to be Dean Thomas, Ron, and a team of four trusted Aurors.

The third wave would consist of Seamus, a former pure blood extremest that had family in the vaults, The Weasley twins, Professor Lupin and the real Mad Eye Moody.

The fourth wave held the majority of what her Uncle the Major Whitlock would call 'grunts'. These people were charged with searching their given sectors of vaults quickly and efficiently. None overly skilled, but they were competent and would complete their tasks with minimal complaint. At any sign of issue at their assigned area of operations they had an assigned team of Aurors to calm for backup.

This war would not be fought entirely with children, but with the right mix of talents and experience. The Weasley twins were in charge of creating a distraction for their entrance. Seamus would bring the bang they needed, the Aurors and Mad Eye the experience, and the others the added wands and assorted skills needed.

The final wave, would be departing four hours after the fourth team left. They would apparate to the front door of the Goblin bank, providing backup in case of complications. Their goal would also be to stop any possibly reinforcements to arrive.

The only ones knowing of this third team was Hermione and Professor McGonagall, as they had to get there via port key over a great distance. This group had been added late to the plan, only after speaking with the wise centaurs had Hermione called in the favor she swore she wouldn't.

….

Tonks, Hermione, and Bill Weasley landed with a thud to the maniacal cackling of the blackest of Blacks.

'Oi first trip? Stealthy as a bleeding Ox, the lot of you.' Bellatrix snickered.

The mangled mess of limbs groaned in response, but nonetheless began untangling themselves.

'You lot are just lucky we decided you would apparate this far away. Wouldn't do well to get caught and end up like those pretty itty little heads over there, now would we? Hmmm?' Bellatrix pointed her crooked wand at the severed heads placed on the final goblin gate.

That last comment stopped any retort the younger of the group might make.

'Right, well Weasel…'. Bellatrix said with a slight sneer. 'Do go on, blind us with your brilliance.' She finished her statement with an overly dramatic bow.

Standing to his full height, the elder Weasley straightened out his jacket and said. 'Alright if you will ladies, just as we planned, first to the sewers.'

…

The plan was as simple as it was complicated if that makes any sense:

Step 1. Under the cloud of darkness they would begin. Get under walls through underground tunnels if they still exist, hope nothing is guarding the tunnels. Once through, wave two would be signaled to follow through.

Step 2. Break into wards guarding the entrance to the first level of the basement of the administrative section of the building. Once this was done the second team would signal the third team to come.

Step 3. Find false wall in said basement that leads straight to the vaults.

Step 4. Hijack trolleys to the assorted vaults and free any survivors, sending them back first with the medical port keys.

Step 5. Let Seamus's team rig explosives to the cleared vaults, while the others pull security.

Step 6. Escape and detonate explosives, making the Goblin stronghold crumble in on itself.

.

.

.

Simple to understand the concept of, complicated to put into action. The many moving parts worried Hermione, one mis step and they could all be captured or worse…

…

The first group began their descent into the tunnels, the order of radio silence as it were, was given. To minimal grumbling they made their was through a thankfully clear path. Surprisingly they only ran into a single troll guarding the basement entrance. With a sleeping spell from Tonks in conjunction with a _wingardium leviosa_ from Hermione, the brute was set aside quietly. Hermione laughed to herself at the memory of her younger self correcting her younger red head friend…

Was he still her friend?

She shook her head of such thoughts, now was not the time for such questions.

Back on task they signaled the first group and continued on their path. Bellatrix had been on edge from the beginning, thinking this had been going too easy. Cautious she lagged behind the group, to a curious glance from the red head. Ignoring the pompous boy she kept her senses on guard.

Hermione too was surprised at the relative ease in which they infiltrated the den of their enemies.

They eventually entered the vast area that held the complex series of vaults. The arrival of the fourth wave set forth the biggest part of their plans in motion.

The vaults has been somewhat difficult to open, but once they did the real trouble began. Hermione's team heard the initial screams, sounds that followed chilled everyone to the bone.

Hermione likened the destruction to the opening of cursed Egyptian pyramids. A blast of sand covered once unlucky wizard duo that had used crow bars to open a particularly nasty door. This sand covered them head to toe and began burning their exposed skin, melting the organs slowly off their frames. A few that had been directly in front of a door in the distance had ended up decapitated by a series of hidden muggle saws. Boiling hexes, attacking serpents devouring limbs or entire beings whole or even squeezing the poor magical beings till they had crushed each bone in their bodies, dementors sucking souls, Acromantula stopping mid bite of the previously captured souls to smile with glee before spewing their web trapping new victims, and some burning from the released fiendfyre.

Their side had many losses, but for every gruesome death, they also had heroic saves of previously tortured magical beings. Happy cries from those saved joined the sarcophony of agonizing wails. The pops of activated port keys surrounded the area, thankfully the Aurors began slowly defeating the attacking forces. The first through third team minus Seamus's crew began fighting the giants, trolls, and minion Goblins that had arrived at the doors to the vaults finally, after the first hour of their efforts.

Losses were felt deep.

Mad eye got his other leg blown to bits

Seamus lost a hand

Dean lost an eye

Countless wizards and witches had been dead for weeks in their vaults…

Such misery mixed with the elation of those rescued from a fate worse than death.

…

Two hours later all the vaults that their intelligence pointed out of interest, the last of the rescue medical port keys were activated. At the same time Seamus's crew had signaled their completion and the final rock and strong ward had been added to the blockade at the entrance to the vaults.

Everyone had been cleared to leave and the initial team was to be the first ones in and the last ones out, provided the last security for those leaving. Tonks had taken a nasty cutting hex and had already been sent back. Word had come to them that Bill Weasley had gone back to Hogwarts already also injured. So when the final pop of apparition rang, Hermione and Bellatrix smiled briefly at each other, bloodied and dirty but alive. They drew out their own escape port keys and chanted the familiar _portus…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Staring at each other, they paled, but tried again

.

.

.

 _Portus_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nothing

.

.

.

A cloud of green covered the area they stood, and an explosion set off the planned destruction as the ground crumbled under their feet and their world went black.

.

.

.

* * *

The happy dream of her imprint in the bath together was drifting from her consciousness…

.

.

.

 _I burn for you…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hermione's senses slowly came back, as her nose was filled with the smell of smoke, ash, and the unmistakable putrid scent of burning flesh.

.

.

.

 _I burn…_

.

.

.

'Hermione!' a strangely familiar feminine voice gruffly called out to her from the distance, her foggy brain barely registering any sound beyond a constant ringing in her ears. Time seemed to stand still in the chaos. She felt like she was not witnessing her own life at that moment, it seemed too raw, felt too numb.

'Oh Merlin my head.' Hermione said, shaking the fog of the memory from her consciousness, tears prickling at the edge of her eyes at the renewed fresh memory of the loss of her imprint. She felt worse than when Fleur was first taken, somehow felt the loss deeper if that was even possible. The feel of Fleur's Veela skin was too much, her soft sweet scent was now soured as it mixed with the ash of the inferno and death lingering around her. The smell of her sweet imprint burning in agony entered into her…

 **No!**

She had to talk herself out of that line of thinking, quickly before she would be completely catatonic, lost to her sorrow and the all encompassing feelings of helplessness.

'Not now, breathe…you need to breathe, you can get through this and save your imprint before this war is through. First breathe. One step at a time, breathe dammit, just breathe.'

Growling at the fact that she hadn't been able to stop her love from being kidnapped, her anger flared and she shook her head. Hyperventilating as she spoke to herself, uncontrollable shaking all over her body.

'Grrrr ahhh (sharp inhaling) , now move your (inhale) damn (inhale) body (inhale), get up.' She said resolutely to herself, breath finally slowing to a manageable level once she finished her statement.

She shook her head once more, eyes still closed, and tried once again to get up.

'rrrr...grrrr...ahhhh!'

She was stopped, however when she finally noticed the heavy burning support beam lying across her midsection.

'What in the bloody hell?' she said to herself as she finally opened her eyes.

Slowly it dawned on her…the bank….the hostages…the smell…so many dead…

Coming back to in the bowels of the burning bank the wolf reared its head, Golden eyes flared as Hermione growled to herself.

Hermione finally said to herself:

'Not now, breathe…you need to breathe, you can get through this and save your imprint before this war is through. First breathe. One step at a time, breathe dammit, just breathe.'

Slowing her breath she found her center.

'Grrrr, alright now move your damn body!'

A strength she had thought left her once she lost her imprint came roaring back and she slowly felt the beam move.

A tall figure in the shadows towering above the wolf began a slow clap, shocking the young shifter, stopping any forward motion, further lodging the beam into her midsection.

'Bravo, bravo mangy mutt but I'm afraid that I can't allow you to do that. See I was promised a very sexy bird if I deliver your head on a pike.

Hermione's head turned quickly.

.

.

.

Rage.

.

.

.

Red hot, burning rage was what she felt at what she saw.

.

.

.

A grinning Bill Weasley surrounded by a team of Bulgarian swine and Goblin miscreants.

.

.

.

'Traitor!' Hermione thrashed, her body shifting awkwardly, painfully, uncontrollably, but never able to fully shift into her inner wolf.

Bill and his largely assembled motley crew laughed tauntingly.

'You hear that? This filthy mutt thinks she can call me a traitor.' They laughed even louder.

'Allow me to let you in on a little secret _girl_.!' He spat 'you were never supposed to have her! She was always supposed to be MINE!'

Hermione blinked at what he had said, her…?

'Fleur?' She said confused

Her grew angrier and lunged forward, 'OF COURSE FLEUR! You vile excuse of a witch!'

Hermione growled lowly.

 _How dare he!_ Hermione increased her thrashing and growling louder.

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Oh hush it you pathetic dog! You don't know what I know. See the Goblin king told me what his seer has seen. In another life she was destined to be mine.'

Her growling stopped, blinking she paused to listen closer.

'See In an alternate life I would have married the Veela, she would have been mine to dominate, mine to control! You filthy mutt just up and took what was destined to be mine! My promised sullied herself with the you!'

 _-he is really off his rocker if he thinks I will believe this trash.. Hermione thought to herself_

 _._

 _._

 _._

'But don't worry dog! I have been promised by the Goblin King himself, after that bird pushes out your dirty spawn she is mine to treat however I see fit.'

Hermione blinked at that, the Weasley elder unwittingly confirmed her suspicions…a child…her child…and her…

.

.

.

Her Fleur…

.

.

.

And that red headed man was…

.

.

.

Grrrr! She thrashed violently against the beam

.

.

.

That man was going to DIE!

The wolf saw red, but was is a world of torture, when she could not move.

'See beast! We won! You didn't think you could possibly win did you?' The man cruelly laughed.

Hermione howled in anger and despair.

'I'm going to enjoy this…and then I'm going to enjoy _**my**_ Veela!'

A duo of voices rang out at the same time:

' **Noooo**!'

' **Avada Ked…'**

 **Boom!**

.

.

.

.

An explosion of the heavily warded doors blowing off their hinges surrounded the evil foes previously standing.

.

.

.

And then…chaos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As the smoke billowed in menacing ferocity the sound of a muggle speaker began blaring an all too familiar tune to Hermione.

A single suspended guitar chord, rang through, slowly increasing in volume, until it built to a fast pace and finally the familiar voice rang out:

 _Blackened is the end_

 _Winter it will send_

 _Throwing all you see_

 _Into obscurity_

 _Death of Mother Earth_

 _Never a rebirth_

 _Evolution's End_

 _Never will it mend_

 _Never_

 _Fire_

 _To begin whipping dance of the dead_

 _Blackened is the end_

 _To begin whipping dance of the dead_

 _Color our world blackened_

This sound could only mean one thing, Hermione thought with a grin.

The thundering sound of paws and hisses burst through the now non existent door.

Stunned at the new invaders the Bulgarian cowards began to instinctively cower, until the angry Goblins yelled, 'ATTACK!'

The Cullens and Quileute pack descended upon the scene. The previously golden eyed peace loving Vampires' eyes were quickly turning orange with the amount of blood dripping from their fangs. The wolves thrashed the beings violently. The Major directing it all on the back of his love, his Sethy.

The distraction was enough to allow Hermione to finally shift, throwing the beam from her body and after a quick chase she had caught the leg of the enraged red headed Weasel.

'Ahhhh! Put me down! Desist!' he cried out. 'Noooo! It wasn't supposed to be this way!'

Hermione had wanted to drag this out, make him pay, but her logic won out. At any time others could come back, and stop what her wolf **had** to do. This man whom had betrayed her, had claimed her bride, had planned to torture her wife, had planned to kill her, had turned on his own kind…he **had** to die. No trial would convict him, she could not allow him the chance to try again, to steal her girl. No! So without any hesitation she shook her large head as she tore the horrible man in half. Muscle detaching from bone, arteries spewing blood from the ripped flesh.

His soul not yet leaving his eyes as she dropped the two parts. His eyes fearful, blood gurgling sounds coming out of his bloodied mouth as his last moments on this earth left his eyes.

Distracted by her kill she did not see the arrogant Victor sneaking up on her haunches with a Goblin made sword.

'Viss is for your rejecton ov me!' he yelled

Victor sliced into her tough hide, her leg giving under the pain. A loud howl of pain echoing off the chamber. He pulled the blade out fast and had prepared to go for her entire underbelly, when black smoke and a thick whip surrounded his neck mid swing.

'How DARE YOU!' The darkest of witches bellowed out.

Bellatrix looked even worse than before, but the fire in her eyes never looked more alive.

She snatched the blade and with a nonverbal flick of her wand secured it in her robes.

The Bulgarian was suspended mid air as the onyx haired witch laughed maniacally.

'Oh I know just what to do with you!'

She whistled to the closest wolf.

'Oh puppy! Come here and have some din din!'

The closest wolf just happened to be the russet colored Godfather Hermione had requested to be their last line of defense.

With an wolfy smile he slowly stalked forward, having noticed the action had all finally stopped.

The smell of the now whimpering wizard soiling himself in fear filled the area.

'Go on now pup, this one's yours.' Bellatrix smiled as she said this.

One could wish to say his death was quick and merciful, but that just wouldn't be the truth. Seeing what he had done to his goddaughter, and hearing what he had tried to do earlier enraged the pack leader. Tearing him apart limb from limb saving the head for the last he left this world in a matter of minutes not seconds.

As soon as Bellatrix saw that the man had been seen to his end, she set to heal her charge.

Coaxing her to shift back she eventually held the bloodied naked girl in her cloak close to her body.

'You know what to do?' Bellatrix asked the Major.

'Yes ma'am'. The southern Vampire replied solemnly.

With a nod she finally successfully said those words that would send them home

 _Portus_


End file.
